heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Legion of Super-Heroes members
The Legion of Super-Heroes is a team of comic book superheroes in the future, as published by DC Comics. It has gone through various iterations, as well as two separate reboots. Original team (1958–1994) Introduced in Adventure Comics #247 (April 1958), the original version of the team appeared in various titles for 36 years until Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #61 (September 1994). It was revealed in Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #5 (September 2009) that this version of the team inhabits an alternate universe parallel to the one currently featured in mainstream DC continuity. Founding members Silver Age members "Bronze Age" members Post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' members Joined during the "Five Year Gap" Many of these individuals were generally only depicted in flashback form, and often information regarding their tenure is extremely limited. Joined after the "Five Year Gap" Reserve and honorary members Expelled members Batch SW6/New Earth team Introduced in Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #24 (December 1991), "Batch SW6" was a teenage version of the original Legion (whose members had all reached adulthood), which appeared in the original continuity until Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #61 (September 1994). Its roster was equivalent to the original Legion's membership immediately following the team's first encounter with Universo,The Legion first battled Universo in Adventure Comics #349 (October 1966). In the following issue, Star Boy and Dream Girl rejoined the team under the aliases "Sir Prize" and "Miss Terious", but the two are not included in Batch SW6. with Valor and Laurel Gand replacing Superboy, Mon-El and Supergirl (and with all three of Triplicate Girl's bodies intact). Eventually, the members of this team were revealed to be time-paradox duplicates of the original Legionnaires created by the Time Trapper.The Time Trapper's role in creating Batch SW6 was revealed in Valor #23 (September 1994). Additionally, five non-SW6 members joined: Computo (Danielle Foccart), Dragonmage, Catspaw, Kid Quantum, and the adult Reep Daggle (Chameleon). It was revealed in Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #5 (September 2009) that this version of the team inhabits an alternate universe parallel to the one currently featured in mainstream DC continuity. Post-reboot members (1994–2004) This version of the Legion emerged in the aftermath of Zero Hour, and first appeared in Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #0 (October 1994). It was revealed in Infinite Crisis #6 (May 2006) that this version of the team inhabits Earth-247. Founding members Pre-draft Draftees Post-draft Post-Blight "Threeboot" Legion (2004–2009) First appearing in the Teen Titans/Legion Special (November 2004), this version of the Legion is a vast youth movement with thousands of members. The core team, however, is considerably smaller, limited by the number of flight rings available at a given time. It was revealed in Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #5 (September 2009) that this version of the team inhabits Earth-Prime, the home of supervillain Superboy-Prime. The members of the core team are: Founding members Recruits Reserve members Post-Infinite Crisis (2007–2013) The aftermath of the Infinite Crisis mini-series introduced a close analogue of the pre-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' Legion to continuity. Consequently, virtually all of the post-''Crisis'' continuity and retcons that followed the events of Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 3, #16-18 and Annual #1, were discarded. This version of the Legion first appeared in "The Lightning Saga" storyarc in Justice League of America and Justice Society of America (June–August 2007), and in the "Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes" storyarc in Action Comics (Late December 2007-May 2008). The membership of this version of the Legion included most of the members of the original pre-''Crisis'' team and several new members. This revised roster integrated changes to earlier members, removed members that no longer exist, and addsed new members. Founding members Silver Age members "Bronze Age" members Post-''Infinite Crisis'' members Note: Pre-''Crisis'' reservist Kid Psycho has not yet been confirmed as a member of this version of the team, although a panel in the 'Leadership' backup story in Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 6, #6 (December 2010), showed a statue resembling him in the Hall of Heroes, indicating that his fate may be drastically different than originally portrayed. Pete Ross, Lana Lang, and Jimmy Olsen are neither reservists nor honorary members. Related characters * R. J. Brande * Composite Superman * Computo (artificial intelligence) * Gigi Cusimano - head of the Science Police during the latter half of the 30th century. * Dark Circle * Darkseid * Dev-Em * Dominators * Shvaughn Erin * Fatal Five * Glorith * Dr. Gym'll * Heroes of Lallor * Impulse (Bart Allen) * Laurel Kent * Khunds * Marla Latham, the Legion's adult advisor (first appeared in Superboy #98) * League of Super-Assassins * L.E.G.I.O.N. * Legion of Substitute Heroes * Legion of Super-Pets * Legion of Super-Villains * Leland McCauley * Mordru * Lori Morning * Omega * Power Boy * Pulsar Stargrave * Dr. Ryk'rr * Roxxas * Science Police * Time Trapper * Tornado Twins * Uncanny Amazers * Universo * The Wanderers * White Triangle * Workforce References Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Legion of Super-Heroes